What Relationship?
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Lester gets some faulty intel and upsets the careful balance between the field coordinator and the head of security.


When James Lester first started with the ARC he thought they would simply handle the anomalies and deal with the dinosaurs. Of course they did exactly that but Lester had no idea his core team would come to mean so much to him and from what this government official was telling him on the phone, what they meant to each other.

He sighed and thanked the man on the other end for his concerns and advice before hanging up and reaching for his whiskey. He hated it when he had to deal with something to do with people he cared about. Of course he would never admit that he cared for his core tea and field coordinator but he saw them as his children in some way. Probably the way they all acted like siblings to certain others.

Pouring the amber liquid into the tumbler he kept in the draw with the bottle he looked out onto the ops floor through his glass walls. The six of them were currently standing or in Jess' case sitting around the ADD chatting after a rather troublesome incursion. None had been hurt thankfully. He watched them laugh at what must have been Connor's expense and observed the single interactions.

Abby kissed Connor's cheek to cheer him up. Of course Abby and Connor had been together for too long for him to really scoff at them. He watched Emily lean against Matt as the exhaustion briefly passed across her face. Matt's arm wrapped around her shoulders to steady her as he said something to her that made them both share a small smile. His eyes then crossed to Becker as he leant down over the back of Jess' chair to watch the screens. He was well within her personal space and the two chatted briefly before Jess grinned and Becker smirked.

Lester sighed and swallowed the finger of whiskey before rising from his chair and standing in the doorway of his office.

"If you're done gossiping I need to see you six in my office, now."

They all shared a look before nodding their heads. Jess quickly got one of the techs to takeover at the ADD before power walking after them all to catch up. When all six of them were in his Office Lester sat back down and levelled them with a look that communicated them to keep quiet.

"Can somebody please tell me when the ARC became a pick up place for singles to meet and pursue relationships because for the life of me I don't remember it ever being set up for that kind of work."

He watched as Abby and Connor shared a look. Connor opened his mouth to say something when Abby frowned and shook her head effectively shutting off whatever stupid thing he was going to say. Matt and Emily looked sheepish but stayed silent and watched him. Jess was blushing furiously while she opened and closed her mouth in, was that confusion? Becker merely arched one of his brows.

Abby cleared her throat. "Lester what's this about? Surely you're not actually worried about our personal relationships?"

"It has been brought to my attention in the past half an hour that my core team and field coordinator seem to be getting along too well. The government official has encouraged me to put a stop to it. However, there is no evidence that your duties and work ethic have suffered due to your relationships. Besides you and Connor have been together for too long for someone to tell you otherwise. In response to Mr Anderson and Ms Merchant, well your romantic relationship is the least worrisome thing about you two. One of you is from the future and the other is a dinosaur hunter from the 1800's who spent the last three years wandering through anomalies. But I have to say I'm most surprised by you and Miss Parker, Captain."

Beckers mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Jess went even redder. "What?"

Lester sighed. "I thought you were never going to get that close to another colleague. I've always wondered why you're always up here instead of the armoury and handing out chocolate to Miss Parker but I thought it was platonic. I have to say I never saw you two as a possibility though the others were easy enough to believe, your relationship was not."

"Relationship?" Jess squeaked. "I, I think I need to sit down." She wobbled a little before Becker pushed her down into a chair with a worrisome expression.

He turned back to Lester with confusion in his eyes. "Lester I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you daft man? I'm talking about your romantic relations with Miss Parker."

"B-But we're not even romantically relating."

Lesters brow furrowed. "What?"

"What Jess is trying to say Lester is that we're not in a romantic relationship. We're just friends." Becker snapped. "Hey Jess you feeling okay? Want to go to medical?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine just a little shocked."

Lester shook his head. And pulled out his whiskey and tumbler glass again. "Damn government officials, can't even get it right. So you're telling me that you're not in a relationship?"

Becker resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his boss. "Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Right, what about all the trips to Ops?"

"Reports, tea breaks and in general breaks from my soldiers. I like to come up here and talk to my frie- colleagues." He didn't miss the arrogant smirks from the other four members or Jess biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Chocolate bars?"

Becker shrugged. "Jess asked Matt to do it but he always forgets so I do it instead. She likes her chocolate."

"Right and invading her personal space? Or the looks and smirks, smiles and grins Captain?"

Becker frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Never mind, You and Miss Parker are free to go but I need to talk to the rest of you about how to carry yourselves in the workplace."

Becker helped Jess up and led her back to the ADD. Lester watched as his hand stayed glued to her back the entire way. When Lester turned back to rest of his team they were all smirking and shaking their heads.

"Have I missed something?" Lester asked.

"A dance that's been going on too long." Matt replied cryptically.

Emily nodded. "Well said, I believe I was not even that clueless."

Lester must have looked confused because Abby cleared her throat again to explain. "They're worse than Connor and I were. They're crazy about each other but too bloody clueless about the others feelings to do anything."

"Don't forget action mans aversion to getting emotionally involved with someone in case either of them die." Connor put in.

Finally Lester understood. "They're not in a relationship but they're attracted to each other."

Abby rolled her eyes. "They're in love with each other but too stupid to do anything about it."

Lester sighed. "I see. Dismissed."

"I thought you wanted to lecture us?" Connor asked.

"Fortunately no, what I wanted was to know whether I'd just been conned or not. Unfortunately I have been."

"Why? They're not in a relationship." Connor frowned.

"Exactly. Now I have to watch them and know they're more bloody clueless than you were. Now everybody out I need a drink."

For the next week Lester watched his head of security and his field coordinator interact and wondered how he had ever missed it. No wonder people were complaining about the two. It was almost sickening to watch. By the end of a very tedious and dangerous week of anomalies and creatures Lester was torn between staying professional and simply telling them to get it over with already. The hub and Ops was full of tension. Both from the danger and unresolved sexual tension from their interactions.

The last anomoly for the day had unfortunately included a Xenosmilus. The giant cat was aggressive and in Abby and Connors opinion more blood thirsty than the smilodon they had encountered years before. The thing was a killing machine that liked to tear a chunk of flesh from its prey to let the bloodloss and shock kill it.

The anomoly had opened in a gaming reserve and the prehistoric feline had definitely enjoyed chasing and killing the animals in its sights. The team had found it extremely difficult to capture and put back through but after some constant EMD fire the cat succumbed to unconsciousness. They had gotten it back through just in time for it to start stirring. Though no one had been killed this time around Becker had taken a rather hard push when he got too close. The tail had knocked him back and given him a few nasty bruises.

When the team walked back in Jess, who had been nervously chewing her nails, ran towards the group. Lester watched as she hugged each member fiercely. She quickly pulled back as Becker winced and must have uttered a noise. She seemed embarrassed for a moment before telling him something. He rolled his eyes and said something that did not impress their field coordinator at all. Lester noticed the dark cloud hover over them before he heard her loud and clear telling him to sit in the damn chair and relax before he fell over. He bit back a smile at Beckers shocked expression and approached the group just as Becker opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Now I'm really sorry we didn't stop to get your chocolate."

It went quiet as everyone waited for her reaction. Slowly a smile then a grin took over her face as she started laughing. Becker grinned in return not even noticing the laughter and expressions of his team members or boss. She stepped forward shyly as her laughter turned to quiet giggling.

"Come here I want to try the 'glad you're not dead hug' again just without hurting you this time."

"Sure just careful with the ribs yeah?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

She stepped forward and slid her hands around his neck, lightly pressing her body to his. Surprisingly his arms wound around her small frame. Reciprocating the hug as gently as he could dropping his head to her shoulder for a moment. When they broke the hug they found themselves very, very close.

"I'm really glad you didn't die." she whispered.

"Me too Jess." he whispered back just as quietly, a small smile shared between them.

A blush tinged her cheeks as she realised how close and intimate they must look. Clearing her throat she stepped back out of his embrace and looked at everyone smirking at them.

"I'm gonna go make a cup of tea, yeah." was the last thing they heard as Jess made a hasty retreat, not in the least slowed down by her three inch heels.

"Uh, I'm going to the armoury to-"

"Oh no you're not!" Abby snapped.

Connor nodded. "Off you go action man, fix the mess."

"What mess?" Becker asked.

"I believe Connor means your open display of affection for each other should be talked about and resolved."

Becker raised a brow at Emily and Matt chuckled. "She means you need to talk to Jess about what happened mate. Maybe let things actually come to a head for once."

Becker shook his head. "You're all mad. There's nothing between Jess and I so just drop it would you?"

"No, no we won't drop it because frankly I'm sick of watching you two dance around each other like that and then pull away from her the way you do. You're playing with her feelings and I'm surprised she's not a basket case from you're hot and cold by now."

Becker sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you what I want you to do. I want you to follow her and either talk first and kiss later or kiss first and talk later."

Beckers eyes bugged. "I," Becker looked around and found Lesters gaze. "Sir-"

"You heard the lady Captain."

Beckers mouth fell open. When Lester merely raised a brow Becker turned and started toward the break room when a scream tore through the hub. Becker ran to the break room as fast as he could.

"JESS!" When he burst through the doorway he had less than half a second before Jess had launched herself at him and clung on for dear life. Stunned beyond recognition, Becker froze and felt a blush crawl up his neck and across his face. It wasn't long before everyone followed him.

Connor upon entering the room burst into peels of laughter and collapsed onto the chair closest. Matt had the decency to hold in the laughter but couldn't contain the large smrik that had taken hold of his face. Emily seemed confused and amused all at once. Lester looked horrified and Abby was a mixtured combination of Lester and Emily's reactions. Finally Abby spoke up breaking the overwhelming silence.

"What happened?" When Becker didn't move Abby poked Jess and repeated herself.

"Cockroach." She hissed.

Abby grinned. "Well, we'll leave you in Captain Beckers capable hands then shall we."

Jess nodded slightly and tucked her head into the crook of Beckers neck as she shook slightly. It was a few moments before Becker seemed to come back from his catatonic state. His arms came around Jess to help support her and hold her up.

"Hey, you okay? Jess?"

"I really don't like Cockroaches."

He chuckled. "I noticed. You want to get down now?"

Seeming to notice where she was and what exactly she was doing Jess squeaked in embarrassment and unwound her legs from Beckers hips. She let her body slide down the length of his slowly until her feet finally touched the ground.

"Sorry, I just really hate cockroaches."

"It's okay, there are worse things in the world than having you jump me in the break room Jess."

When she spluttered in embarrassment he smirked. "I did not jump you! I jumped onto you in a state of panic!"

His smirk widened. "Sure you did."

She giggled. "Becker stop teasing!"

He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear. "You know you love it." He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

She was biting her lip in a shy characteristic and he knew she was holding herself back. He leaned forward just a little and brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Her bottom lip was released from its prison between her teeth as she gasped.

"Jess?" He whispered and waited until her eyes focused on his. "Tell me to stop."

She was dazed and more than a little confused. "I, why?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh."

He nudged her nose with his again. "Tell me to stop."

Her bottom lip was pulled beneath her teeth for a second time and Becker almost groaned at the action. "Again why would I tell you to stop?"

He chuckled and closed the distance between them.


End file.
